


The Animal Within

by adrykomclexakru



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Week 2017, F/F, Slayer, Some sin, Vampires, Werewolves, day two: vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 00:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrykomclexakru/pseuds/adrykomclexakru
Summary: It's been centuries since Lexa had set foot in Arkadia, back then it even had a different name, she once had everything in this place, she lost everything in this place but she's not longer licking her wounds, no, now she wants revenge and she knows those who wronged her have one thing in common, they enjoy hunting slayers and just so happens the Chosen one is in Arkadia.





	The Animal Within

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a story I've actually been thinking about and would like to expand once I'm done with my other two so this is just a teaser because I wanted to post something for day 2 too, work was crazy tho and I sort of missed the deadline xD.
> 
> Hope you guys like it and I apologize for any mistakes.

 

 

 

Lexa parked her bike off the side of the road and took off her helmet to look up ahead. The tattered sign next to her read: Welcome to Arkadia but that wasn’t the name she associated with this place, it had been years, centuries to be precise, since she had set foot in this little small town in North America.

 

She once had everything here.

 

She lost everything here.

 

With a sigh, a steeling breath, she put the helmet back on, revved her bike a couple of times and made her way into the town.

 

A lot had changed, as it was to be expected, it was a big town or a small city now, there were a couple of tall buildings, in contrast with the small houses and businesses, Lexa spotted a couple of malls in her tour around.

She parked her bike outside a bar and smirked as she took off her helmet, of course this place would still be open, The Coalition, the name makes her smile, there’s only one person that could be running this place or so she hopes, the name has to mean something right?

She hung at the back for a while, almost trying to blend in with the wall, she didn't stand out in the crowd, there was a couple of bikers, a couple of college kids, business men and women, all kind of people, but she couldn't find any familiar face, not even _bad_ familiar faces.

She took a seat at the bar after her inspection and the bartender, a guy with shaggy hair had just approached when a familiar voice cuts him off before he can even utter a word.

“I got this.” The woman didn’t even wait for her to order she just pulled out a bottle and two glasses from under the countertop and poured the drink, handing one glass to Lexa. “Alexandria…I was starting to think you just came here to sulk by the wall.”

“It’s just Lexa now and I wasn’t sulking, I was just… getting acquainted with the crowd…” Lexa explained with an attempt of a smile and downed her drink.

“What are you doing here?” She asked pouring them both another drink.

“Word travels around… You know this, I had to come back.” The woman didn’t say anything and just kept pouring them both drinks, that they downed in silence, four drinks later the woman finally spoke.

“When did you arrive?”

“Not long ago… I was getting acquainted with the surroundings…”

“You know there’s a price on your head right?” Lexa just raised her glass in reply before knocking it back.

“I still live on the outsides, you can sleep there.” The woman said slapping a key on the table and turning around to leave.

 

“Luna….” Lexa called after her, stopping her in her tracks. “Thanks.”

 

 

It was well into the night when Luna arrived at her place, Lexa had made herself at home, everything she owned was in a duffle bag that had seen better years, it was hard to lose everything if you didn’t own anything, she had changed into something more comfortable than biker pants and she was lounging on Luna’s couch where she figured she’d be sleeping when the woman walked through the door.

“Do the others know you came back?” Luna asked as she took of her jacket and was met only with silence. “I guess not or you’d not be crashing here… They got here not that long ago actually, maybe a week or so. They’ve been laying low. I’m guessing they came back from the same reason you did…”

“You know if you wanted to dig for details, you should have at least done so at the bar where you could keep the drinks coming.”

Luna smirked and fished a bottle out of her purse before throwing it at Lexa who caught it with ease.

 

 

 

 

She had never felt this way, she had met with her pack, _former_ pack, what was left of it, understandably enough they had been pissed at her, disappointed in her.

After Costia’s death she had been heartbroken, there were only three people to blame, herself, Nia and Pike, it was her fault for getting close to someone, it was her fault for letting someone like Nia into her coalition, it was Nia who had told Pike the way to hurt her, it had been Pike who captured and tortured Costia, it was Lexa who had been too late to save her and in her recklessness had forced Gustus to give up his life to protect her.

It was Lexa who then lost her Coalition, it was Lexa who then abandoned her pack. They would be better without her or so she thought.

She had explained this, to the best of her abilities, she hadn’t gotten any better at communicating her feelings over the years, she didn’t come back to lead them, to try and regain her place, she had lost that right, she hadn’t even come back to ask for their help, she would understand if they wanted nothing to do with her, there was only one reason why she had come back.

 

Revenge.

 

Anya was the first to approach her. “You’re a fucking idiot.” She snarled and pushed her, making her stumble a couple of steps back, her second in command, her friend but she knew if there was someone who could go head to head in a fight with her, it was Anya, the older woman had been her own mentor after all, so the push and the insult felt more like an olive branch than anything else.

Lincoln had smiled softly almost sadly at her, understanding shinning in his eyes.

Indra had just nodded her head as did Niylah, Nyko and Ryder, Emori sort of looked bored and the “kids” the younglings of the pack, Aden, Tris and Artigas just had huge grins on their faces.

It felt good to be home.

 

 

It was the first time in two centuries where the Slayer had been chosen in North America, there was one for each continent and for the last couple of centuries the chosen one had been in South America.

Back in the day, a global organization called Polaris, a group of elderly wise people, witches and hunters gathered and decided to fight back against the mystical creatures that ‘roamed’ during the night, killing and hurting innocents. It was all about keeping the balance and the innocents safe… Then religion took over.

Even within the organization there had been conflict and people fighting back and they turned on each other, it wasn’t only “creatures” that were getting hunted even if they hadn’t hurt an innocent in their lives but witches as well.

Over the last century, the religious hold in Polaris had eased up and it was less about annihilating everything supernatural and back to being about balance and keeping the innocents safe but still, there were factions within the organization that were stuck in their old ways.

Lexa didn’t care much for them, not when they stayed away from her and her people, they never harmed innocents, they kept their lands and those living in them safe from other less respectful creatures like vampires, Nia had always lusted after power and had opposed to Lexa, someone younger and in her eyes inferior, running the coalition but she had been chosen and so she played along for a while until Lexa had grown too powerful for her taste and had decided to team up with their natural enemies, vampires, Pike and his coven to try and take her down.

They had succeeded in a way and Lexa hated herself for it but after spending a century as a shell of herself she had found purpose again, she was going to kill Nia and Pike…

So she chased them around, they were no longer working together but they both enjoying killing slayers, so Lexa knew that to find them she had to find the slayers as well.

She had been in South Africa looking for the guy when she found out he had already been killed, she knew that the next one being back “home” would be too much of a temptation for the both of them or at least she hoped.

 

For a month she laid low, getting reacquainted with her pack, they all knew Pike and Nia were at the very least close but they couldn't find any solid leads.

 

 

“You know it’s really stupid for you to be out in the open like this.” Anya said as she dropped down on the stool next to Lexa and handing her a beer. “You _dealt_ with at least a dozen of people from at least four different covens 

“Oh please, if they’re able to place two and two together then they deserve the chance to challenge me.” Lexa smirked behind her drink.

“Right, _Alexander.”_ Anya said rolling her eyes and Lexa couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing almost spitting her drink on the blonde.

“Well it’s not my fault people considered men to be superior.” She rolled her eyes and her whole expression shifted. “It was Costia’s Idea.” She added in a whisper.

“She had a lot of crazy plans…” Was all Anya could reply as she raised her drink and clapped Lexa on the back before joining Lincoln and Artigas over the pool table.

 

“Hey…” She had switched over to had liquor and was nursing her second glass of whiskey when she heard the greeting and turned to see a blonde man eyeing her from her to toe and basically salivating at the mouth. “I’m Jason.”

“And I’m not interested.” Lexa replied turning away.

“Oh come on, you haven’t even given me a chance, come on just a couple of drinks, you won’t regretted, I’m actually a real nice guy.”

“I’m actually really gay.” Lexa added rolling her eyes. “So if you excuse me.” Lexa stood up and took a couple of steps away but the guy took her by the wrist and Lexa couldn’t help the growl that grumbled in her chest too low for anyone to hear.

“Hey asshole, when a girl says no, it means no.” Lexa turned around an annoyed expression on her face only to turn into an amused one when she realized the voice belonged to a blonde woman, probably in her early 20s, shorter that Lexa but with curves for days.

“I got this…” Lexa said but was ignored as the girl grabbed his arm, breaking his hold on Lexa’s and pushed him back.

“Get out of here.” The girl warned and the guy glared at the blonde.

“Dykes.” He spit out at them but turned around and walked away.

“I’m sorry…” The blonde said finally turning around to face Lexa and she froze, she had never seen eyes so blue. “I swear not everyone is as much of an asshole around here. I’m Clarke.”

“Lexa.” She said taking the offered hand. “Let me buy you a drink, is the least I can do…” Clarke smiled in reply and despite her best effort to fight it, Lexa couldn’t help but smile back.

“So how long have you been in town?” Lexa raised her eyebrow at the question.

“I come here a lot and have only been seeing you around for the last couple of weeks or so.”

“Not long, a little over a month, what about you?”

“Born and raised.” Clarke replied with a proud smile. “So what do you do?”

“Well… Right now I’m between jobs…” Lexa smiled sheepishly, she hadn’t considered a back story, the thought of being social hadn’t even crossed her mind. “What about you?”

“I teach art at Arkadia high.” Clarke replied and her whole face brightened.

 

Lexa wasn’t proud to admit that watching Clarke talk with so much passion about art and teaching made her feel equal parts enthralled, daunted and jealous.

Clarke not just brightened, she came alive as she talked with her whole body, moving her hands, her body, gesticulating and not even the feel of Anya’s heave gaze burning the back of her head was enough to make her look away.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Lexa said the moment Clarke was done explaining what she had been working on that week with her students, she had settled down, eyes still shinning brightly a content smile on her face and Lexa couldn’t even try and fight the feeling of longing that was burning in her chest.

She just wanted to bask in the liveliness of this woman, she had felt like she was just hardly living for the longest time, like she was doing nothing more but just surviving, going through the motions with nothing but her pain and her wish for the revenge, she couldn’t even think pass getting her revenge.

“Yes…” Clarke replied and her eyes darkened as she stood up and offered Lexa her hand.

 

 

It was a short walk to Clarke’s apartment, it was made in silence, exchanging heated looks and smiles and smirks, their intertwined hands swinging between their bodies.

The moment Clarke finally opened the door of her apartment, Lexa rested her hands on Clarke’s hips and guided her inside, closing the door behind them with her foot before turning Clarke around, her hands cupping Lexa’s face.

There were just a couple of inches between their lips as they both stared at each other’s eyes for a moment, hearts beating wildly.

Their first kiss wasn’t a romantic one, nothing out of those type of movies, it was raw, hungry and desperate, they were as close as physically possible yet it still felt like it wasn’t enough, hands roaming, as if they wanted to commit the map of the other’s body to memory but didn’t have enough time.

Lexa leaned down to pick up Clarke, her legs wrapping around Lexa’s waist as she did, Lexa didn’t know her way around the apartment so instead of waisting time trying to find her room, she pressed Clarke against the wall.

Clarke had been wearing jeans with grey a henley shirt with a low neck, displaying that glorious cleavage and a leather jacket, Lexa hadn’t even remember to grab her jacket, she just had her her riding pants and a dark t-shirt but there was an urgency she had never felt before, yes she had been passionate with Costia and she had tried to ease her pain, her loneliness with women over the years but it hadn’t been like this, never like this and as much as it scared her she couldn’t help herself, not when her body and her wolf were both craving this, craving her.

She fisted the neck of Clarke’s shirt and ripped it open, growling at the sight that greeted her Clarke was wearing a black laced bra, she cupped her breasts, leaning forward to kiss the blonde, moving to her cheek, her jaw, taking her earlobe between her teeth and grazing the skin with her teeth enjoying the way Clarke shuddered against her, she kissed down her neck, biting and sucking the place where it met her shoulder and then soothing it her tongue, she settled Clarke down and pulled down the cups of her bra, leaning forward to flick her tongue against a hardened nipple while pinching the other with her fingers before switching.

Clarke threw her head back, the thud her head made when it knocked against the wall muffled by the loud moan that felt like was ripped right out of her chest.

Lexa’s lips were replaced by her hand as she kissed her way down, she knelt before Clarke and just the sight of it made Clarke whine, Lexa looked like she was going to devour her and god she could only hope.

Lexa unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down to her ankles in one pull that almost brought her down too. She grabbed her leg and pulled it free from the jeans and up, resting Clarke’s thigh on her shoulder and she turned her face kissing the inside of her thigh, the moment she softly bit on the sensitive skin her knee buckled, it was only Lexa’s hand on her hip that kept her upright but then Lexa leaned forward and swiped her tongue and Clarke was so close to coming, Lexa’s chin glistening, she was drenched.

Lexa didn’t tease her much, soon she was pressing her tongue flat against her clit before licking back, her tongue flicking the sensitive bud before circling it and then going back to suck on it and Clarke was gone, the orgasm took her by surprise, she felt her body tensing before the release quite literally exploded at her core and expanded until it reached even the tips of her hair, or so it felt, she slumped down onto Lexa, her lips crashing with hers but as soon as quickly as it had happened, she recovered and she pushed Lexa down until both were laying on the floor.

“I need you inside me now.” She said straddling Lexa’s hips and making quick work of the button and zipper of the brunette, shoving her hand inside her pants and grinding down onto her leg when she felt how wet Lexa was.

Lexa groaned the moment she felt Clarke’s fingers circling her clit, growling as she fought the insist to just rock her hips against her hands and get that sweet release her body needed and instead focusing on doing as Clarke asked, she coated her fingers in Clarke’s juices and pushed two inside her, Lexa’s back arching when Clarke did the same, the angle was awkward for the both of them, Clarke leaned forward resting her weight on her other arm and Lexa sitting up, resting her weight on her forearm to get a better reach.

They didn’t have enough focus to kiss, too busy on trying to keep their rhythm in the position they were in, concentrating on the movements of their hips and their hands.

 

 

They had eventually gotten rid of their clothes and moved to the couch still too preoccupied to even think about moving a couple of feet to Clarke’s bedroom and her bed and after the fifth orgasm for both they had fallen into a limbless entangled mass on the couch and fallen asleep but Lexa hadn’t sleep next to another person in decades, she carefully untangled herself from Clarke and walked toward the kitchen, the scratches in her back were stinging in the most pleasant way and she knew they’d not take long to heal but for now it made a smirk spread over her lips.

She poured herself a glass of water and was going back to the couch when she noticed Clarke curling in on herself, trying to keep warm and she decided to go in search of some blankets, the closet in the hallway was mostly empty, except for a couple of cleaning supplies and a first aid kit and a huge trunk, the chances of the covers being there were slim but still, she’d rather see before going snooping into Clarke’s room.

Lexa opened the chest and gasped.

 

 

The chest was filled with knives, stakes, a couple of swords, a crossbow, inside the lid, the symbol of Polaris mocked her.

 

Clarke was the slayer.


End file.
